Found and Lost
by Ninja Turtles-Yama S
Summary: Mikey is gone. What will they find looking for him? This could be the biggest thing that ever happened to the 4 turtles. One good question from Raph: "Where the shell are we?"
1. Lost

~*Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles......... Sadly T_T*~  
  
Mikey peers into a disgusting and dark sewer pipe.  
  
"Hello?............ Any freaky monster dude living here?" He whispers into it holding his flashlight to see, but the darkness of the pipe seemed to go on forever.  
  
Raph turns around to his little brother and turns forward again.  
  
"Mikey! There aren't any monsters down here so just keep looking!" He said impatiently.  
  
"*sigh* Whatever you sa-" Mikey's words get cut off all of a sudden.  
  
"!?" Raph turns his head to where Mikey had been.  
  
"Mikey?" Raph points the flashlight in all directions.  
  
Raph got nervous and calls again, but no answer.  
  
This time he ran down the dark sewer tunnels, calling louder each time. Splashing through the muddy-pink tainted water he got even more nervous.  
  
"Mikey?......... Mikey!?............ MIKEY!!!!!" Raph's voice echoed down the tunnels. He stops to catch his breath, head down and hand on knees and panting.  
  
Where are you? He thought.  
  
Found and Lost  
  
At the Lair.........  
  
Splinter is sitting with his legs crossed.  
  
"Now, focus my son. Remember the tip I gave you."  
  
Leo nods and jumps at Splinter.  
  
"Hyah!"  
  
He tries to kick Master Splinter and misses, kicks and misses again. He pulls out his katanas and tries to strike.  
  
BAM! Leo falls onto the hard floor and sees Master Splinter twirling his walking stick. Splinter walks over and taps the end on the ground.  
  
"You are not focusing enough Leonardo. What is troubling you?" He asked concerned and helps him up.  
  
"*sigh* It's just that Raph and Mikey has been gone for so long. They should have been back by now!"  
  
Leo sounded a little disappointed about messing up his ninjutsu move.  
  
Splinter smiles.  
  
"I am sure they are fine. They must have forgotten the time from gathering useful items."  
  
Don puts down his screw driver. "OR Mikey could be bothering Raph about having monsters in the sewers."  
  
Leo raises an eye ridge and smiles.  
  
"Other than Quarry, Stone-biter, Razor-fist, the other friends, and Leather- head? I don't think there could be anyMORE monsters than that." He says in a teasing tone.  
  
"Well, he's been reading more monster comics lately." Don shrugs and goes back to work on one of his inventions.  
  
Leo is about to speak when the lair entrance opens, and Raph comes in and stops to catch his breath again.  
  
"Leo!......... Don!......... Master Splinter!......" He panted.  
  
"Hey, why'r you in such a rush?" Leo smiled.  
  
"Did Mikey's monster comic stories scare you?" Don teased a little.  
  
"Mikey's gone!" Raph shot back.  
  
"What!?" The other three widened their eyes in shock.  
  
..................  
  
Chap 1 over......... 


	2. Searching

Leo ran up to Raph.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone!?" He was really surprised from the tone of his voice and the look on his face.  
  
Raph just shouted.  
  
"It means he's gone shell f' brains! He disappeared or something!"  
  
Donny gets up from his work area and walks over to them both.  
  
"Maybe he was trying to play a trick on you. And besides, we're ninjas. Our technique is to appear and disappear."  
  
"I heard his words get cut off and I even found......... This."  
  
Raph takes something out from the back of his belt and holds up an orange mask that belonged to Mikey.  
  
Leo and Don gasp in shock.  
  
Leo said nervously.  
  
"Something must've happened to him."  
  
Don tries not to sound really worried as he is.  
  
"Uh.........Maybe he's still in the sewer tunnels looking for his mask?"  
  
Raph is really angry now.  
  
"If he was, then I'd see him lookin' 'round! I told you HE DISAPPEARED!"  
  
"Raphael!" Splinter signals Raph to calm down.  
  
"Sorry sensei." Raph looks down.  
  
"It's just that......... I ........." Raph couldn't find the right words.  
  
Splinter lightly smiled.  
  
"I am sure Michelangelo is fine. Maybe you three should go look for him."  
  
Leo nods and heads for the door into the sewers.  
  
"We'll be back sensei."  
  
The three turtles look around where Raph had last seen Mikey.  
  
They each held flashlights and looked everywhere.  
  
Raph thinks he heard something and peers from the corner.  
  
"Mikey?" Raph only see rats squeaking and running away from the sight of him.  
  
"Aw, just a bunch a' rats."  
  
Disappointed, Raph kicks the wall in aggravation.  
  
"We're never gonna find him!"  
  
Leo walks over to Raph and puts his hand on his shoulder, but Raph wipes it off.  
  
"Raph, we'll find him." Leo tries to comfort him.  
  
Raph turns his head away.  
  
Leo sighs.  
  
"Hmmm." Don is still looking around for any signs. He notices something sparkling.  
  
"What?" He peers into a pipe and the light seemed to be coming from deep inside of it. Don sees many colours shimmering slightly. Donny is about to tell his brothers about this strange thing, when suddenly a hole opens up right beneath Don's feet. He falls.  
  
"AAAAAAaaahhh............" He screams.  
  
"Donny?" Leo and Raph turn around and see a huge circular hole right in the middle of the water flooded sewer floor!  
  
Raph and Leo panicked as the hole started to shrink.  
  
Raph looked all around him, but nothing. It wasn't helping him. It wasn't helping Don. They had to do something, but then.........  
  
"Jump."  
  
Raph heard a voice in his head. "What?"  
  
"Jump!" It said again. Raph swallowed hard and did so. He jumped.  
  
"Raph!" Leo calls out and he goes into the hole too.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"  
  
They both scream as they fall with extreme speed. It was becoming pitch black all around them.  
  
"Do you think this thing could go on forever!?" Raph called out to Leo......... Wherever he was in the dark.  
  
"I don't know!" Leo called back.  
  
"Leo? Raph?"  
  
The two heard Don's voice.  
  
"Donny?" They both ask at the same time.  
  
"Hey! Lucky for you two to DROP in!" Don says.  
  
Raph is about to talk, when the turtles begin to see something blue. It looked like rock bottom.  
  
Leo, Don, and Raph mumbles to them selves.  
  
"Oh, god."  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"Oh, crud!"  
  
Crash landing in 10 seconds..................  
  
End of Chap 2! 


	3. Falls

"Uh oh! What are we gonna do?" Don asked and his voice a little panicky.  
  
Raph says without taking his eyes off the crash-landing spot. "You're the smart turtle! Think f' somethin'!!"  
  
Leo is looking around for anything sticking out the side of the dark walls to grab onto, but Don and Raph are too freaked out to think of anything! The ground was getting too close for comfort!  
  
"Well, it's been nice knowin' ya!" Raph calls out.  
  
They all close their eyes.  
  
"............Wha?" Don is the first one to open his eyes and to notice that they were flying!  
  
Don's eyes widened.  
  
"What the shell!?"  
  
Leo opens his eyes and to the same reaction.  
  
"Woh!"  
  
Raph hears them both saying that and he too opens his eyes.  
  
"........ Okay..... Heaven is a little blue than I thought." Raph notes to himself.  
  
"Where the shell are we?" Leo asks, not knowing who he was exactly asking.  
  
The three turtles looked all around them.  
  
There was a mixture of blue, sky blue, cobalt, turquoise, and many other shades of blue flying right past them!  
  
They went past wide, electrical, green rings that were lined up by meters, and saw occasional black shadows flying past on the other side of the blue walls.  
  
The turtles were amazed and just looked all around them, until a bright light blinded the three.  
  
They flinched at the light.  
  
All of a sudden, the turtles began to fall again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
Leo looked all around them. They were in some kind of city and he also saw a pole sticking out of a building.  
  
"Guys! Grab onto me!" Leo called out. They did.  
  
Leo reached out in front of him and the pole went into his palm in a second.  
  
"Whoa!" They exclaim as they stop instantly from the fall.  
  
"Oof..... Next time we do this...... Can you guys lose some weight!?" Leo says as he tries to pull himself up with his brothers hanging onto him.  
  
"Sorry." Raph and Don apologize.  
  
Leo grunts as he pulls on the pole with all this weight.  
  
Eventually, they all got onto the pole.  
  
They let out a sigh of relief and for the first time since they fell from the sky, Donny looks around and asks.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Raph shrugs lightly since he might lose his balance if he did too much.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Leo just stared into the horizon. He was thinking of Mikey...... And the height. (They were about meters and meters high from the ground!...... If they could see one...... )  
  
"I hope Mikey is okay." Leo said to himself. He didn't dare to think Mikey could've came here too, and only to meet the ground from the sky.  
  
He WAS thinking it and shook his head, to get it off his mind.  
  
Raph and Don weren't talking anymore. The three turtles became silent. They were all thinking for a while.  
  
All of a sudden Don flinches and looked below them and all around.  
  
"Donny..... What are you doing?" Leo asked plainly.  
  
Don gets a worried look and grabs Raph and Leo's by the wrist.  
  
"Jump!"  
  
Right as Don said that and the other two were about to protest, they jump.  
  
Leo yells. "Here we go agaaaaaaaiiiiin........"  
  
End of chapter 3!!! 


	4. Found Lost

((WARNING!: This chap is very confusing... Review me tips and stuff!))  
  
The turtles scream as they fall faster and faster, finally seeing the hard ground. Don still has the worried look on his face as he did when he jumped off from the pole.  
  
"Donny!! Ya tryin' ta kill us!?" Raph shouted furiously.  
  
Don didn't reply, but looked at the ground with his worried face.  
  
They flinch, but then........  
  
Fuwawa~  
  
"Wha?" Raph felt the wind of falling stop. He didn't see the building windows speed past them. They went past slowly. Raph looked at where they were going to land. It came slowly too. It was like as if they were......Floating!?  
  
"Huh..... What the–"Leo said. He too noticed they were floating.  
  
Donny looked surprised. (Jaw dropped a little too.)  
  
When they finally touched the ground, everybody was speechless until –  
  
"You were right! This may ignore the law of gravity, but thanks. It worked!" Don said with a smile on his face. Though he didn't smile at his brothers...  
  
Imaginary friend or what? Raph thought.  
  
Don finally noticed that Leo and Raph was giving him a "Weird-oh!" look. Don stammered a bit.  
  
"I uh... I mean... I'm so glad we made it...?" He had a slight unsureness in his voice and face.  
  
They just ignored him and got to the important question.  
  
"Where the shell are we?" Raph asked.  
  
"That's what I asked in the blue tunnel place and I didn't exactly get an answer..." Leo said as he looked around.  
  
The whole place was a shade of red, baige, orange, and brown. Much opposite than the tunnel. This place had tall buildings everywhere with clear tube things connecting to another. The whole place was full of flying UFO things. The windows weren't square and equally placed side-by-side, but it was round and went all over the buildings. The buildings looked like tall worms with eye-balls all over its body. (This kind of grossed out the three.) There were weird-shaped shadows through the windows of buildings and the UFO things. The turtles also heard strange noises everywhere. They most of the things they heard was growling, but some of the mixed sounds in them were... I dunno... Alien like?  
  
Alien!? They all thought.  
  
The guys exchange glances. Raph scratches his head in confusion. Don strokes his chin. Leo puts his fists on his hips.  
  
"Wait! I think.... I may have seen...." Don trails off.  
  
"What?" Leo and Raph's attention quickly goes to Don.  
  
"Well... This may sound crazy... But... I think I've seen this place before..."  
  
"You have!?" Leo and Raph exclaim.  
  
"Well... I just THINK I have... I'm not too sure..." Don turns to them.  
  
"Aw shell!! First I lost Mikey, I almost lost my head from falling 3 times, and now WE'RE lost in this stinken' place!!!" Raph screams.  
  
Leo sighs and asks Don. "Well, try to think about that while we look for Mikey. That info may be useful."  
  
"Why look for him? We don't know if he's even here!!" Raph shot back while stomping to a near-by sighs thing.  
  
"Well we could at least try. Y-" Leo is about to give Raph a little lecture, when he sees something unexpected. His eyes widen at the sight.  
  
"Yeah, what!?" Raph turns around to see Leo's shocked face.  
  
"?" Raph walks over.  
  
"Hey Earth ta Leo~... You in there?.... Hey! LEO!!" Raph was screaming beside his head now, but Leo's gaze was still there. Raph followed it and to his horror... Saw Mikey. Not because he saw him, but unconscious. He was getting dragged into a UFO thinggy at a ledge of a building. Soon, it drove off in the air.  
  
Raph noticed that he was just staring. Just watching it happen. He begins to run after the ship, but Leo grabs him by the wrist.  
  
"What are you doin'!? LET GO!!" Raph shouted at him, and suddenly catches the ship disappear into the shadows at the corner of his eye.  
  
"No! Mikey! Mikey!!" Raph yells.  
  
"MIKEY!!!"  
  
End of chap 4.... I know! I know! That was weird... I didn't even get this chap! Plz! Dudes and dudettes! Review me some tips! Especially you TMNT/Anime! Pleeeeeeease!!! 


End file.
